Pastel the Firefly
NOTE: This is the first Sonic OC I've done in years so I may be rusty on the matter. Just be aware that this Sonic OC is based off another property entirely but not to the exact bone, and the personality of this OC is almost identical to the inspired character so partial credit goes to Ryohgo Narita (http://animanga.wikia.com/wiki/Ryohgo_Narita) This also contains minor swearing in the WIP backstory as well... SEE http://i.imgur.com/i8Nz0uN.png for the OCs image (There until I can upload pictures to wiki) Stats Agility: 4/10 Speed: 7/10 Stamina: 9/10 Strength: 4/10 Intelligence: 7/10 Defence: 2/10 Skill: 6/10 Weapons/Powers Polo'' (not shown in image): Pastel's weapon of choice, a street sign modified to be a useful weapon against known enemies ''(G.U.N, Eggman) Eyes of the Flirt (浮気の目): Reveals her actual self to others, sometimes while talking smack. Actual Self Pastel shows her actual self to those she trusts, including her friends and teammates, although she doesn't allow them talk to others about this. She was pressured by an unknown individual to keep this a secret from anyone and if this secret of hers was to go public, the individual would kill whoever broke the truce. Personality On the outside, Pastel is a normal girl with a tomboyish attitude and a flirt to many guys around her. However, many people, including those in the canon have picked up traits that did not belong to any other Mobian in the universe. Not only does Pastel act nothing like a female, but unlike others who were created from others in different universes (see History), the memory eraser didn’t work on her at all. In fact, it backfired, causing the characteristics from her past self to stick with her, to the point that some physical traits were copied onto her as well. This is the reason she doesn’t recognize herself as female and is also the reason why she has male genitalia instead of what she should have had. Furthermore, if you ask Pastel what she’s like, she won’t tell you directly, she’ll only point you to the nearest yellow scarf and say; “See this yellow scarf? Yeah, I’m pretty much known for that. It’s fine if you don’t get it though, nobody else but me, my peers, and my teammates get the reference.” ''~ Pastel to Sonic when referring to the yellow scarf. Origin (WIP) Created by Dr. Eggman for the “Universe Transfer Program” in which Mobians are created based off other canon characters from different universes. Pastel was originally designed to be an idol (Love Live) for the Casino Zone which is backed up by the outfit that she wears and her design in general. However, in the memory transfer process, someone got a hold of the machines and hacked them to his/her own benefit. This hacker would eventually turn out to be the one that was placed into Pastel for the heck of it. At this time, Sonic and his friends came in to rescue Pastel from her “capture” thinking she was a damsel in distress to save; '''Sonic:' That's it Eggman! You're going down! Eggman: Oh, I don't think so, Sonic the Hedgehog! Pastel, seeing this as a sexual advancement, goes on to burst herself out of the chamber, and then the argument begins; Sonic: Can I hear you talk for at least a few seconds? I have heard from Eggman that you’re some sort of idol… Pastel: Ok, whatever you say asshole, I’m just a damsel in distress to you after a… Pastel:'' *realizes something* Oh boy, ''*plays with her breasts* this is awesome! *flies around* Look guys, I have ti...! Knuckles: Hey, hey! Why are you doing that to yourself, you don’t seem anything like a slut like all! Tails: Yeah, just come down from here will you? Pastel: A slut? Bro, I hacked that machine of his because I wanted to see what a girl’s body was like. Duh! I’ve been failing to understand them for so long that I had to understand them on my own! Well, now that I think about it… ... Tails: What’s even going through her head, Sonic? Sonic: I have no clue, other than that the hacker who placed themselves into that body is most likely a dude. Pastel: *overhears the conversation* Good job Sonic! You won the ga…oh shit! Sonic: (What ga…) Pastel: Where’s my fucking phone? *flies around for a bit longer before picking up something* Pastel: Oh, there it is! Here Sonic, come and take a selfie with me! Everyone’s going to be all like; “Oh my god dude, what the fuck is this sh...?” ... Sonic: Ugh, she’s just as annoying as Amy is, if not worse! Knuckles: I don’t know about that Sonic, She seems to be more aggressive than annoying. Tails: *reading from the screen* Apparently she's a teenage boy stuck inside a girls body *facepalms* Yeah, you're right Sonic, we're gonna have a ba... Pastel: *covers Tails mouth* I’m like Amy to you? *laughs* ''Oh god no! Amy’s a whiny little twat who’s like a Yandere when it comes to you Sonic. Just…look at these pictures, all of them! I’m just an oddball who runs a gang and shit! It’s like I’m in paradise right n… '''Sonic:' Okay then, it's time for you to gut some shut eye! We'll need to know what you are, and where you came from when you wake up in the morning. Pastel: Nah, I’m fine right here Mr. Sonic. It's too cosy in here for me to lea... Tails: Don’t worry. We’re not the bad guy… Pastel: You’re just like those Gyaru bitches who never shut the fuck up about my friends! I don’t even want to…''*cries while being dragged along by Knuckles*'' Knuckles: Come along now missy, we don't have much time to waste! Other Information * She does not have any major appearances in the wikis lore as of current. * Her voice is similar to the Japanese Seiyuu named Romi Paku, known for her voice on Edward Elric in the Japanese Original of Full Metal Alchemist Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Neutral Category:Fireflies